galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Tristan Elliot
Tristan "Tri" Elliot, født 7. oktober 1978, er en bitteliten transkid, og en ung magiker i huset Håsblås ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Tri er halvblods, og en sterk forkjemper for likestilling mellom magikere, uansett blodstatus, familiestatus, etc. Bakgrunn Født til Adam og Melinoe "Mells" Elliot (née Demer) en isende kald mandagskveld i begynnelsen av 1978, har nurket et merkelig forhold til temperaturer. Sommeren er ofte for varm, og selv om knøttet er i overkant glad både i vinteren og vinterlige temperaturer, er tykke ullgensere og ullstrømper nesten enda bedre. Enda en grunn til ikke egentlig å like sommeren. Utseende Tri er et blekt, fregnet, lite barn med rødlig hår og blå øyne. Høyden er det ikke så mye å si på enda, men den kommer vel med årene. Kanskje. Hvem vet? Faren er ikke veldig høy... Personlighet Etter å ha vokst opp uten veldig mange andre barn i nærheten, har Tri blitt en god blanding av begge foreldrene og den lærdom og holdning de har forsøkt å videreføre. Dette innebærer både farens tålmodighet og morens korte lunte, hvilket i og for seg er en merkelig blanding. I tillegg har knøttet også arvet begges ønske om å stå opp for og hjelpe den eller de som måtte trenge det. Riktignok overkommer farens litt mer ikke-voldelige fremgangsmåte som oftest morens langt røffere reaksjoner, men det skal ikke sies at Tri er noen dørmatte. "Velg dine kamper med omhu, og slå fra deg når det trengs." Tri er også en nervøs, liten ting. Morens nær urokkelige mot rakk aldri forbi navlestrengen, så Tri kan ofte virke litt forsiktig av seg. Dette er overhode ikke med vilje, især etter å ha fått lære stereotypen huset Håsblås har fått over årene, og det hender like ofte at alt av sjenerthet og nerver blir overkjørt av hva man på landsbygda kaller vaskeekte falsk selvtillit. Selv om det også hender, igjen temmelig ofte, at lille Tris er så sliten av enten det ene eller det andre at det rett og slett ikke er nok energi igjen til å bekymre seg, og vi ender opp med en vandrende, liten sarkasmeautomat som kan banne som en sjømann. Resultatet er et knøtt som kanskje ikke alltid står opp for seg selv, slikt kommer vel med alderen, men som mer enn gjerne står opp mot urett og uretferdighet. Tri er kanskje ikke et løvehjerte, men et grevlinghjerte er nå minst like godt. På Galtvort thumb|left|248x248px Første år på Galtvort oppdaget lille Tri flere problemer. Om en overser de selvsagte problemene med bl.a. de bevegelige trappene, og skolens generelt dårlige sikkerhetspolicy, er det også mindre ting, lik mangelen på fungerende elektronikk. Tri savner kassettspilleren sin. savner kassettene sine! Hvor lenge kan det egentlig forventes at en skal gå uten trommer, bass, og gitar? (Tri savner også et par tv-serier, men dem kan man tross alt leve uten.) Et annet problem er sovesalene. For selv om skoleuniformen er nøytrale kutter meg her og kutter meg der, finnes det bare to sovesaler; og Tri føler seg ikke egentlig helt hjemme på noen av dem. Derfor hender det ofte at natta like greit tilbringes i en av de store gule lenestolene på oppholdsrommet. eller bare krøllet sammen på gulvet foran peisen. Andreåret går bedre. Tri savner fortsatt mange av tingene lagt igjen hjemme, men denne gang er sjokket en smule mindre. I tillegg, med et av hovedproblemene sine on the down low, blir også jobben med å bekjentgjøre seg med medelevene lettere. Ikke bare plukker Tri opp venner i ny og ne, men lærer også at stakkars liten ikke er alene om å av og til tilbringe nettene på oppholdsrommet heller enn på en av sovesalene. Tredjeåret kom og gikk, alt i alt later skoleårene til å fare avgårde fortere enn Tri klarer å følge helt med på. Ungen blir for første gang fersket av en annen elev etter å ha sneket seg inn på Smygards oppholdsrom, men noen virkelig ulykke ble unngått, da Tri jo er så fantastisk sjarmerende. Valgfag blir Vesenstell og Clairvoyance. Tris fjerde år gi en ny forandring, da ungen, litt for å imponere slekta, litt på pur f, stiller opp til uttak til huslaget, og faktisk kommer med. Det å spille jager føles kanskje litt rart, Tri ville helt ærlig heller vært knakker som mora var, men det betyr ikke på noen måte at rumpeldunk ikke er moro; tvert imot! Det hender derfor at Tri trener både titt og ofte, både på og utenfor lagets egne treninger. Dette skjer især like i forkant av spesielt vanskelige lekseinnleveringer. Femteåret begynner, ikke bare med en grei selvtillitsboost fra huslaget, men også med bytte fra jager til knakker; Tri er mer enn lykkelig for å endelig å ha fått fatt på et knakkerballtre, og slipper det neppe ut av synet med det første. Det er en egen følelse å kunne traske rundt med hva i bunn og grunn er et slagvåpen, og med en liten voksespurt over sommeren oppå det hele, har ungen nå bestemt seg for at tida der andre, både medelever og voksne, får dytte hen rundt er forbi.Det er jo ikke slik at Håsblås noen gang vinner huspokalen uansett, så huspoengene er det jo ingen grunn til å bry seg om heller. Rumpeldunken er alt - rumpeldunk og urtologi. Evner og egenskaper Nær ubrukelig innen andre magiske grener, har Tri gått i samme fella som så mange Håsblåsere forut og fordypet seg i urtologi. Skal en være helt ærlig er det vel helst de snakkende plantene på Håsblås oppholdsrom en kan skylde på, samt det faktum at det er et fag der det er fullstendig akseptabelt å bli møkkete på fingrene. Dette til tross er Stell av Magiske Vesener et enda mer spennende fag, og lille Tris får rett og slett ikke nok av drager og dystraler, hippogriffer og havfolk, tretrytinger og troll. Faget burde vært mye større, mener Tris. Dog øverst på listen finner vi verken planter fabeldyr, men strikking. Det begynte som en hobby, noe annet å fikle med enn jakkeermet, og tok siden helt over. Det eneste bedre enn å vasse rundt i en stygg, butikkkjøpt ullgenser, er å vasse rundt i enda styggere ullgenser én har laget selv. Det er i alle fall planen; Tris har fortsatt ikke fått til en eneste én, men nærmer seg med stormskritt. Sokker derimot går det lettere med, og godt er det, for ettersom Tris som sko bruker farens gamle lærstøvler er de nesten latterlig store, og uten minst to par tykke sokker har en virkelig ingen sjans. Det må riktignok påpekes at Tris ikke er flink til å strikke, ikke enda. Et enkelt par sokker kan ta dager og uker, og det finnes ikke den ting i verden som er like forbandet som ullgarn og strikkepinner på avveie; dog i eksamenstida kan ungen fort tyte ut en hel sokk på en enkelt dag. Men også, etter å ha blitt tatt ut til huslaget i fjerde klasse, er rumpeldunk også en stadig voksende hobby. Tri er kanskje ikke et like stort naturtalent som sin mor, men er definitivt ikke dårlig heller. Noe proffspill blir det nok aldri, men til et skolelag er Tri mer enn flink nok. Kategori:Håsblås Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Elev